<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Completion by FangsScalesSkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264202">Completion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin'>FangsScalesSkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Contagious [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Biting, Body Horror, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No rescas AU, Porn, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Weird Biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Gordon's transformation into an alien shapeshifter like Benrey is complete, Benrey shows him how good it can feel to let his form shift and change.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The epilogue to Contagious and Convergence, but can be read as a standalone fic. It's essentially a weird alien biology/sexy body horror PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Contagious [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Completion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished this as quickly as I did because I was possessed by the need to write sexy body horror. Expect multiple mouths and arms and cocks and holes being filled, that sort of thing. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Probs gonna want to take off your clothes for this one."</p>
<p>"What?" Gordon looks from the massive empty chamber they're in on Xen over to where Benrey is flinging his clothes down into… Whatever that reddish liquid is...</p>
<p>"Unless it's your secret fantasy to bust outta your shirt like the incredible Hulk."</p>
<p>"Not really, no." Gordon finds a bit of dry rock sticking up out of the mystery liquid to leave his clothing on top off. </p>
<p>"It's gonna be great. Change back when we get tired, and I mean, you better dick me down hard enough to tire me out, big guy, 'cos I've been looking forward to it."</p>
<p>"There's no risk of me getting stuck? You know, like that."</p>
<p>"Nope. Not really how it works? I have enough Gordon pics to build a 3D model of you anyhow. 360 degree Gordon Freeman reference materials. Scans of your feet and all."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what the fuck that means and I'm not sure I want to know."</p>
<p>Benrey walks over and leans into Gordon's personal space.</p>
<p>"C'mon, relax. Stop winding yourself up so tight, bro."</p>
<p>Benrey pulls the hair tie out of Gordon's hair, and kisses him while stroking his scalp. Gordon closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, tensing only slightly when he feels a multitude of mouths pressing kisses to the rest of his face and neck. Claws and tendrils run along his spine gently. Gordon is starting to melt into the kiss when Benrey stops, and leans his heads back out of touching range. Gordon realises his arms are pinned to his sides and opens his eyes to glare at Benrey for teasing him. A little annoying how hard it is to stare down someone with way more eyes than you.</p>
<p>"What gives? I was getting into that."</p>
<p>Benrey smirks across all of his faces, a hydra of smugness. "Ohh, you want more? Better reach out and take it."</p>
<p>"I'm kind of pinned here."</p>
<p>"Stretch out and change, dumbass." Benrey holds up a clawed hand and makes a wiggly hand gesture like a wave. "Let yourself go. Flow 'n all. C'mon, you said you want to."</p>
<p>Flow… Benrey stays right out of Gordon's kissing range, holding tight to his arms, staring down at him expectantly. </p>
<p>Gordon rolls his neck and thinks about stretching and very deliberately not about how grotesque he's probably going to look. Torso and neck and muscles lengthening. Bringing him close enough. </p>
<p>Gordon hears the unpleasant squishing-stretching sound of muscles growing at rapid speed but it doesn't hurt the way he expected. He's taller and longer all of a sudden and nearly stumbles at the difference of his centre of gravity (don't think about the impossible change in mass, Gordon, <em> don't think about it </em>) but Benrey holds him stable, hands against his new flesh, and closes the last breath of a gap between their mouths to kiss Gordon.</p>
<p>"Good job, big guy."</p>
<p>Gordon wants to reach out and touch him, and realises he <em> can. </em>The new arms that grow from his shoulders are weak at first, but grow stronger until he can cradle the face he's kissing with his hands. Benrey lets go of his original arms and holds his hands instead. </p>
<p>"Think you get the idea?"</p>
<p>Gordon breaks the kiss to pant and nod.</p>
<p>"Don't gotta stop kissin' if you make another mouth."</p>
<p>Benrey is right. It's a little scarier to do than make more arms, though. Not any more difficult, but it's such a fundamental feature of his face, of recognising himself.</p>
<p>"I'll do it in a minute."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself, man."</p>
<p>Gordon goes back to kissing him, but feels Benrey start to move up and out of his grasp, his torso lengthening drastically right in front of Gordon.</p>
<p>"The hell, man?" Stop fucking with him, Benrey.</p>
<p>"Whuh? Whassamatter? Been ages since I got to do this, yanno."</p>
<p>Ah. Gordon hadn't thought Benrey would, what, feel any desire to go back to his original form? In retrospect it's kind of obvious.</p>
<p>"Stop thinking so hard. You're always doing that. Follow me or don't. Easy."</p>
<p>"That's easy to say when you're used to being as long as a, a fucking ferret or whatever."</p>
<p>Benrey cackles. "I'm a ferret now bro."</p>
<p>Gordon rolls his eyes and surges forward, climbing Benrey with more arms, letting his body lengthen. He probably looks like a fucked up Mr Stretch Fantastic.</p>
<p>Benrey wraps limbs around the length of him, some rubbing, others kneading at Gordon's skin. Claws skitter up and down his back. The new areas of him are sensitive to touch, and he shivers. His dick, all the way down between his legs, wakes up all of a sudden. Gordon reaches down and grabs at his dick without thinking, stroking it while he simultaneously follows Benrey, straining to reach one of his mouths to kiss.</p>
<p>Gordon lets a few rust-coloured Sweet Voice bubbles out automatically as he strokes himself and grabs at Benrey to kiss the face closest to him. Benrey sways back out of his reach, curving into a loop effortlessly.</p>
<p>"Lil desperate boy, ain't cha?" Benrey smirks at the little growl Gordon makes at the teasing. "Just relax, man. Let go of whatever shape you think you gotta have."</p>
<p>Gordon thought he was doing that, honestly. </p>
<p>"I'm trying?"</p>
<p>"Guess you need some help. I'm such a generous guy, I'll help you out."</p>
<p>Gordon feels his hips be pulled right up against Benrey's body, a cock rubbing against his, and he blinks at the sight and feeling of Benrey simultaneously twisting and looping around him. The surface of Benrey’s body is warm and wet and shifts slightly where they’re pressed together, soft undulations under his ‘skin’ massaging along Gordon’s sides. More hands rub the parts of Gordon that aren't flush against Benrey, and slick tentacles and wet mouths join in, bit by bit overloading his sense of touch.</p>
<p>Tongues press against his skin. By impulse Gordon 'opens' to meet some with new mouths and tongues of his own, and gasps sharply at how it feels. It feels incredibly good, it satisfies the need to kiss Benrey, and it kind of melts his mind a bit. His brain is a bit confused by trying to map the mouths to the parts of his body they're on, so Gordon tries to tell it to stop trying. God, he doesn't even need to break for breath, he can just make extra mouths for that.</p>
<p>It's a breakthrough. He closes his eyes and lets himself sink into pure sensation, moving against Benrey and kissing wherever he can reach. He keeps chasing Benrey's mouth with his 'main' one, the one on his face. So he stretches and sways against Benrey, adding new inches to whatever passes for his torso now.</p>
<p>It feels good. Is it supposed to <em> feel good? </em>Now that he flows with the change, doesn't fight it, it's a non-sexual form of release all of its own, in accompaniment to the pleasure he gets from kissing and touching Benrey and grinding their cocks together. There's a rightness to it that clicks into place in his mind all of a sudden, quieting the parts of him still confused and trying to fit what he's experiencing to a human body plan.</p>
<p>"That's it, man. Betcha feel so good right now. I know I do." Benrey's voice reverberates through the body curled around his.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Gordon gasps out.</p>
<p>It's almost disappointing when he comes, with a shiver that runs all the way down him. He doesn't want to stop. Gordon frowns and wills himself back to being hard. To his surprise that works. Huh. That's an advantage to being infinitely malleable physically that hadn't occurred to him</p>
<p>No sooner is he hard again than Benrey is pressing a hot wet hole down around his cock and riding him, leaving Gordon gasping again like the air has been squeezed out of his body.</p>
<p>"You could uhhh, totes make another cock to fuck me with. Just sayin'."</p>
<p>He could… Fuck it, why not. He shoves his new length in next to the first one and nearly passes out when Benrey squeezes around them, both cocks equally sensitive. Benrey licks down along his face.</p>
<p>"Fillin' me so good. You don't gotta stop there. Your boyfriend Benrey can make as many tight little holes as he wants for you to fuck."</p>
<p>It's a bizarre and obscene suggestion and makes Gordon whine along with the rhythmic squeezes Benrey's giving his cocks. A thought crosses Gordon's muddled, fucked out brain.</p>
<p>"I can't like… Get you pregnant, can I?"</p>
<p>Benrey cackles all the way down along his body, countless mouths ringing with laughter.</p>
<p>"Fuck no you can't or I'd make you wear protection, dude. It's not our uh, what's it called. 'Fertile season'," Benrey enunciates carefully, like he's reading the words or repeating back what someone told him. "Or heat or whatever the fuck."</p>
<p>"You get heats?"</p>
<p>"<em>We </em> get heats, big guy. Like two whole weeks of being fuckoff horny."</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Gordon flushes all over. It's too much to take in while Benrey's riding him. "I'll have to take time off work."</p>
<p>"Damn, I can't believe that's the first thing you think of. Better fuck you harder." </p>
<p>Gordon snorts. Fair enough… Probably. It's a bit hard to think through when Benrey decides to redouble his efforts at touching and licking and kissing him all over. Then Benrey hums Sweet Voice right into his mouths, and Gordon recognises the mildly spicy flavour of the lust-inducing colour before his mind slows down to horny mush.</p>
<p>"No thinkin' about work when we have sex," Benrey growls.</p>
<p>"Okay, Benny."</p>
<p>"Good Gordon."</p>
<p>Gordon blushes more at that, and then more again when Benrey grinds a bunch of tentacle dicks against where Gordon's stomach is probably supposed to be, not that he's really that clear on where any of his organs really are at the moment. He's reminded of the wet dream he had a while back, of Benrey simultaneously fucking him while being fucked. He bites his lips.</p>
<p>He could easily make some sort of hole or slit for Benrey to fuck. Just follow the shivering excitement from Benrey rutting against him and give it a shape in his body. For some reason it’s a more intimidating idea than having a few extra cocks. He wants to, but doesn’t feel ready? Maybe after he gets off a few more times he’ll get over the mental hurdle he’s circling around, and offer himself to Benrey in that way.</p>
<p>He thrusts into Benrey, and kisses him and lets their tongues tangle, shivering at claws tracing over his skin. Benrey gives testing little bites along Gordon’s ribs. Gordon lets out a little hiss at the jolt of pain in the middle of the mire of pleasure he’s been sinking into. It’s the good kind of pain, though, that makes the pleasure stand out.</p>
<p>“More.”</p>
<p>“Hella. What Benrey’s mate wants, Benrey’s mate gets.”</p>
<p>Benrey sinks teeth in at several places, holding Gordon’s upper section still in his jaws. Gordon whimpers, jerking against Benrey. He wants to see, and he doesn’t want to turn his head away from kissing Benrey’s faces. He reels at the sudden dizzy feeling of looking out of another part of his body, blinking and tilting the new head rising from his back that he apparently spawned simply by thinking he might want one. <em> Oogh, Gordon</em>, he thinks, <em> stop trying to picture what you look like from far away right this second. </em> </p>
<p>He looks around at the bites instead, letting out a throaty noise at the sight of blue blood dripping from around the jaws Benrey has clamped shut around his flesh. The sight of Benrey biting into him with animalistic maws is going to stay in his memory. Not in a bad way. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you like what you see,” one of the sharp faces says, grinning with blue teeth and licking the bitewound before it closes and seals up like it was never there. “Look! Good as new now, Gordo.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. You could…” Gordon pauses, distracted by Benrey aggressively making out with a different one of his mouths. God, what a weird sensation. “You could keep doing that.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah I will.”</p>
<p>Benrey bites him some more, sending shivers right down Gordon's body. Gordon takes heavy breaths and runs his hands over Benrey's underside while he adjusts to the bursts of pleasure-pain from being bitten again. One of his hands dips between two smooth ridges and along a long shallow valley of soft skin, slightly spongy under his fingertips. Benrey shudders and moans. Some kind of erogenous zone, then…</p>
<p>"Keep doing that please and thank you."</p>
<p>Gordon presses a tongue into the sensitive groove and licks along it, noting with satisfaction how Benrey positively writhes at the attention there. It doesn't seem to be an orifice of any sort, just an area that feels nice when touched. A bit like nipples, or a clit, or something. That's the easiest comparison Gordon has.</p>
<p>With the intense determination of a horny person, he runs hands along the rest of the length of Benrey's body, searching for more of the same smooth areas with a dip in between. He finds plenty and sets about stimulating them with his fingers and tongues. At the same time he presses his cocks deep in Benrey, relishing the way Benrey squeezes down on him. Gordon feels both thrilled and smug when Benrey shudders again, this time all the way from heads to tail, and comes right against Gordon's belly with an echoing wail.</p>
<p>"Holy hell fucking fuck," Benrey says in stereo from all around him, "I nutted so hard I nearly died. That was a murder attempt, dude."</p>
<p>"Good." Gordon keeps licking at him, and the thought passes his mind that he wants to lick up Benrey's cum, so another mouth obligingly opens across his stomach to suck at Benrey's cocks and dripping cum. He has the vague thought that he must look a complete mess, but… There's nobody but Benrey to judge, and all Benrey does is keep writhing through the aftershocks and filling his mouth with more cum. Which is honestly hot as fuck.</p>
<p>Another thing that would be hot as fuck is pounding Benrey some more. Gordon grips where he's thrusting into Benrey already, and rubs their undersides together where Benrey is twined around him. The soft wet skin is too tempting. He rubs against him more and follows what his body wants, the flow of flesh into soft points that vaguely suggest either cocks or tentacles, getting more and more sensitive as they solidify into familiar shapes. Gordon ruts thoughtlessly against Benrey's skin, pleasure multiplied until he can't handle it, coming inside and on Benrey all together.</p>
<p>Before he has time to rally his senses, Benrey is shifting and softening and parting beneath his new shafts, his cocks, his whatever the fuck they are because it feels too intensely good to matter what to call them. Burying them inside Benrey, in whatever hot wet places he'll take Gordon, makes him arch back and twitch in Benrey's embrace and hit another orgasm before the last is barely finished. </p>
<p>At some point when he'd been fucking Benrey, he stretched far enough that now his climaxes have started to be relayed along his body, top to bottom, another starting before the last has reached the end of him. It's electric. All Gordon can do is gasp and rut against Benrey and keep coming, thoughts dashed to pieces under a rocking wave of pleasure. </p>
<p>He whines wordlessly, letting his body move and change however feels best, finally relaxing enough to make several dripping wet slits that he presses against Benrey in invitation. Oh, but Benrey notices, taking in deep breaths of the new scent. He flicks a tongue across the entrance of one, and the brief touch makes Gordon hiss.</p>
<p>"Hey what if I stuffed all your holes full. Wouldn't that be crazy. Haha unless?"</p>
<p>"Fuck me. Just. Fuck me. Benny, fuck me," Gordon babbles, shoving himself against Benrey. How is Benrey so <em> coherent? </em>It actually makes Gordon kind of mad, in a horny way.</p>
<p>Gordon stops being mad when Benrey starts wriggling tentacles inside his mouths and dripping holes and also his ass which somehow he kind of forgot about. How could he ever forget about his prostate when getting his ass pounded treats him so well? Poor under-appreciated ass. He's not forgetting it now, when Benrey inches a tentacle inside until it's pressed right against his prostate, rubbing back and forth until Gordon lets out a series of muffled whines from around the tentacles stuffing themselves inside him.</p>
<p>Gordon sucks on the lengths filling his mouths, except the one tentacle he nips at warningly to keep a mouth free to breathe with. That way he doesn't need to stop getting the rest of his mouths fucked so he can breathe. Gordon is proud he's so smart, even when he's at the tail end of a mind-melting orgasm. He notes with interest that some of the things he's sucking on are more like cocks and others like tentacles. All of them make Benrey moan and curse when Gordon swallows around them. The more tentacle-like ones curl against his tongues as if making out with him, and Gordon licks along them gladly. It doesn't get him off as much as everything else Benrey is doing to him but he likes having his mouths used for Benrey's pleasure anyway. </p>
<p>While Gordon licks and sucks at Benrey, the other being is exploring the new parts Gordon has made. Benrey is careful with Gordon's new slits, gradually parting them and pressing into his holes until Gordon squeezes down on Benrey's lengths and nods, rasping out an 'enough' so Benrey understands. It feels great, especially when Benrey starts to thrust in and out, slowly at first but then speeding up. It's exactly like Gordon hoped, the intimacy and the slight stretch, sending a spark of heat through him each time either of them moves.</p>
<p>The both of them are locked together now in writhing, moaning climax. Benrey lowers Gordon to the ground slowly and carefully, and they lay stretched out and curled and twined together. An alternating current of pleasure flows back and forth, up and down Gordon's body. He twitches and shudders and fucks into Benrey, and Benrey fills him in return. </p>
<p>Neither of them can really speak anymore, except for a few occasional curse words, the near constant moaning of each other's names, and the call and response affirmations of 'mine' and 'yours'. This is the relentless ecstasy Gordon had been craving, the completion he'd ached for. Deeper and better and more absolute than his fears.</p>
<p>Wracked by intense pleasure in wave after wave, Gordon clutches at all the parts of Benrey he can hold. Where their eyes meet, they recognise the same feeling reflected, echoed and doubled in their recognition. It's a comfort to be together through this. Intimate, giving and receiving all at once, and so, so close.</p>
<p>The tiredness creeps in gradually, as promised. Shivering moans quieten down, thrusts slow, and the all-consuming sensations ebb. Their bodies need rest. It's a relief for Gordon, assuaging his fears of becoming trapped in unending pleasures that he'd never want to leave. He can stop, and pull himself back to himself as he does now, recalling the body plan he's familiar with. One head with one face, two arms and two legs, one kind of parts between those legs. He'll think more about the entire experience later, when he's not so tired. Reflections he might have about himself in light of it all.</p>
<p>Someday he can do this with Benrey again. Better maybe, next time. Without any fears holding him back at the start. Benrey shifts and notices Gordon is small and human-shaped now, and curls around his smaller form to keep him warm while they both rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>